Never alone
by Olive nerd
Summary: I'm trying to get sick or tired of my Cherik obsession because it's getting ridiculous. So here's a self made OTP challenge! Current Goal: 30 drabbles, Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Teenagers

1) Teenagers

Disclaimer: I own nothing, including anything from the _X-Men_ franchise.

Plot: Erik tries pretty much everything to get his son Peter out of bed. Post- X-Men Apocalypse if Erik stayed

"I'll call your mother."

"What's she gonna do? Nag me to death?"

"I will rattle the bed again."

"It's like rocking a baby's cradle," Peter mocked, snuggling under the covers.

Erik growled and turned to Hank, who watched the father and son with a small smile. "Hank, get me some water, ice cold water. And wipe that smirk off your face!"

Scott had passed the room and returned to witness one of his teachers attempt to get his lazy classmate out of bed again. "Can you blame him? When I saw this the first time, it was pretty comical. Now, after eighty thousand times, not so much."

Erik's steely eyes settled on Scott, who could not help but slightly shudder under his gaze. "Mr. Summers, would you like some extra credit?" Scott nodded excitably. Who wouldn't? "Then get my son's lazy ass OUT OF BED!"

"Don't bother with a bucket of water though," Peter warned Scott. "I can easily dodge it and move my beauty sleep somewhere else."

"You will need beauty sleep if you don't get out of bed!" The metal in the room rattled, but Peter was unfazed.

"Nothing's worked, Dad!" Erik could imagine his son's arrogant smirk. "I'm a chip off the ol' block, headstrong and resilient!"

"He has a point," Hank mumbled, earning a fierce glare from Erik. Charles and some curious students gathered around the doorway of the room. Luckily, Peter's roommates had left already, since it was almost noon.

"Erik, the boy is still getting used to this school." Charles reasoned. "Besides, his powers require much sleep and he's only done this a few times - "

"- Four times, to be exact -"

"And it's his first week here," Charles added. "Give it a rest, will you? Or at least try something that won't disturb everyone else. I'm not a parent, but this obviously isn't working."

Erik glanced back and forth at Charles and his son's sleeping form. Then, he had a rather devious idea. But first, he needed a distraction. "Fine. What do you propose we do?"

"Night classes?"

"Sounds good to me!" Peter shouted gleefully. Erik, on the others hand, distrusted the idea entirely.

"He won't go to those either!" Erik looked down at Charles, grabbed his face, and kissed him passionately, making sure Peter looked up to see what was happening.

"Ugh! DAD! Not in my room! Fine! I'll go! I'll go!" Peter zoomed out of his room, knocking everyone down in his path, including Raven, whom Hank clumsily caught.

Once the crowd around the room dissipated, Charles looked up at Erik, flustered and stuttering. "E- Erik? W- What?"

The metal bender just gave him his signature sardonic grin and walked passed Charles. "Don't tell me you're surprised, professor."

Charles gulped and followed Erik. "Considering our... closeness over the years, I can't say I am, old friend. But don't you know that Moira -"

"Charles you don't love her," Erik stated matter-of-factly, pulling a coin out of his pocket and levitating it over his opened palm. "Not like she loves you. I may have been a recluse out for revenge, but I know what love is." He turned to Charles and gave Charles his rare, light, playful smile. "Besides, can she manipulate metal while looking absolutely groovy?"

The telepath chuckled and smiled up at Erik. "No. No I suppose not." They stood for a few moment in silence, smiling at each other, until they heard Peter pulling pranks downstairs.

"That's my boy..."


	2. Good questions

2) Good questions

Plot: Charles and Peter's little sister talk. Set during DOFP (I'll leave interpretations up to you, like whether she's the Scarlet Witch or not.)

Logan, Charles, Hank, and Peter were almost out the door when Mrs. Maximoff blocked their way with her arms crossed. "Gentlemen," she addressed the three older men politely. "Please tell me what's going on."

Charles opened his mouth to answer, but Peter cut him off and walked with his mother to the kitchen, giving the others a look that clearly said, "I got this."

The brunette glanced hastily at Peter's little sister, who was hopping down the stairs in her princess attire. "Sweetheart - "

"Where are they taking, Peta?"

Mrs. Maximoff sighed tiredly and mustered up a smile. "Nowhere, honey. Go... Go play with your dolls." She went into the kitchen with her son. Instead of playing with the same old dolls, the pouty girl marched up to the closest stranger: Charles.

The former professor felt a tiny hand pat his and inquisitively looked down at the girl. She seemed not at all fazed by the three strangers in her home. In fact, she seemed to love the change and even stared up at Logan curiously.

"Where do babies come from?" Charles bit his lip as Hank and Logan chuckled lowly.

"So - So how is school?" The girl shrugged.

"It's good. Want some tea?"

Charles grinned a little. As a boy, he loved pretending to pour tea, even though his parents considered it too effeminate and banned it.

Perhaps he could harmlessly amuse himself for a minute. They had some time, right? Besides, Charles probably needed to distract the girl until her brother came out.

He turned to Hank and Logan. "Why don't you two wait outside? Unless you'd like to wait for Peter."

They shrugged and went outside, and Charles smiled warmly at the the girl.

"I'd love to have tea."

He followed her to the living room, and she went upstairs to get her tea set. Five minutes later, she returned with pink and purple cups and saucers. They sat down on makeshift seats made of pillows and sat at a small coffee table.

"Sowy. Mommy doesn't like having stwange people in my woom. Is Peta gonna be okay?" Charles sipped his "tea" and nodded. "Is he in twouble?"

"Not at all, dear."

"Your hair's so long." She reached across the table and gingerly took a few strands of his hair. "It's like mommy's. Don't you want to cut it?"

"Getting older makes you lazier," Charles confessed. The girl pursed her lips, lost in her thoughts for a second.

"Is that why daddy left us?"

Charles shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He loved children, but he never enjoyed getting involved in familial affairs. His were not very grand, so he could understand a neglected child's pain all too much...

"I don't know why your father left. Perhaps your mother and father did not get along. Perhaps he is a fool. Regardless, any man willing to leave a daughter like you or a son like Peter is no man, my dear."

The girl looked ready to cry, but she still gave Charles a weak smile and a quick hug. He embraced her as gently as possible.

"You hug like mommy," the girl murmured, releasing him. "Like you're gonna lose somebody. Can I ask you another question, Mister..."

"Xavier." He could not stop grinning. Despite speaking so bluntly, she was awfully adorable. He shook her tiny hand. "Charles Xavier."

"Can I call you 'Charley'?"

"Of course."

"Did you love somebody who left?"

Her impolite question left him speechless and overwhelmed with memories, but he forced himself to smile again and answer briskly.

"Yes, love." His voice dropped to a soft whisper. Tears glistened in his deep blue eyes. "Yes, my dear, and I hope for your sake that you never loved like I loved."

The girl pouted and gave him another hug. "I'm sorry, Charley! You'll find someone else."

 _No, I wont._ Charles nodded and patted her head. He saw Peter walking out the front door and gave the girl one last hug and a goodbye. Before he could reach the door, however, Mrs. Maximoff stopped him once more.

"Be careful with my son. Please."

"I swear nothing will happen to him," he promised, shaking her head. "It was lovely to meet you and your children, Mrs..."

"Maximoff. And you are..."

"Charles Xavier." She offered him some coffee, but he politely declined and left, thinking of the man who left.

 _"I am so sorry... I want you by my side... We want the same thing."_


	3. Goodnight, my friend

3) Goodnight, my friend

Plot: XMFC AU drabble, Erik dies after they bring each other peace. (WARNING: Depressing, obviously)

Charles still could not process what just happened. One minute he was lying in the sand after pathetically attempting to stop his headstrong friend. The next he was pushed back by aforementioned friend, right underneath gunshots.

Moira was shooting at them.

 _No,_ Charles thought. _Not us. Him._ After killing Shaw despite Charles's wishes for peace, Erik froze the missiles of the humans that were aimed at all the mutants on the island. He was unintentionally trying to substitute Shaw and finish his dirty work of global destruction by killing those humans. Nevertheless, Charles knew Erik was only trying to do the right thing, even if his ways were misguided. If only Erik would just take off that damn helmet...

Charles weakly managed to stand up. Erik was still standing in front of him, deflecting bullets with flicks of his wrist. Moira was still shooting relentlessly. Charles did not need to be a mind reader to know she was downright afraid of Erik and probably for good reasons.

Erik boldly forced one of the bullets to head straight for Moira and bury into her shoulder. The brunette clutched her bleeding shoulder and cried out in pain, but Erik's gaze held no sympathy for her.

Then, it happened. As Moira fell down, Erik turned to Charles with a bitter and ire countenance.

"Charles!" The metal bender yelled. "Stay down! This isn't your fight anymore, so stay out of this!"

"No, Erik!" The professor shouted back. "She doesn't deserve to die."

"I won't kill her," Erik sneered. "But I will give this meddling human a taste of what she's dealing with, Charles!" Charles could see the raw anger in his eyes from where he stood. "You may be smart, Charles Xavier, but you're too naive even now to realize that we're the better man. They - "

Everyone heard the shot, loud and cacophonous, electrifying even. Everyone felt the sound. Everyone felt the pain and anger. Raven's hands flew to her mouth. Alex and Sean were simply speechless. Hank gaped in shock. Angel stiffened. Riptide shivered. Even Azazel winced sympathetically during the metal bender's descent.

First, there was the shot. Moira had weakly raised her gun for one last impressive shot in the back. Then, Erik visibly paled, his countenance blank. His eyes laid on Charles, who watched him wordlessly as he fell into the coarse sand.

A dreadful silence ensued. Then, Erik whimpered and rolled, revealing the oozing blood.

That woke Charles up.

"ERRRRIIIIIIIK!"

He rushed and knelt to his friend's side. His impulsive mind worked before his sensibility as he froze everyone else's minds. He sent the humans home with blissfully ignorant minds. It was just them. The world seemed at peace. Only it was not.

Erik grunted as Charles examined his wounds. "Okay, okay, Erik, don't, don't move. Just...relax. We'll get you to a hospital. I'll get Azazel -"

"No, Charles. Just leave."

The telepath stared at him for a minute before shaking his head. "You're delusional, my friend, obviously, if you think I'm just going to leave you here -"

Erik rolled back on his back and grabbed Charles's hands. "I've done what I've wanted to do my whole life, Charles. I'm at peace now."

"Did what?" Charles scoffed. "Erik, we're wasting time. We have to -"

"I killed Shaw." He lightly squeezed Charles's hands. "And I met you."

"Erik, I'm getting Azazel -"

"No, damn it!" Erik sighed heavily. "This is my life, Charles. My life. I decide what happens." He fixed his eyes cooly on Charles. "Okay? You can't save everyone, Charles. I proved that."

"Yes, well, because you're too stubborn to listen to anyone else."

The metal bender allowed himself to smile softly at the teary-eyed telepath. "Don't cry for me, my friend. Don't blame yourself for what has happened. Don't try to save me. Because...because you already did." Erik closed his eyes. The pain was so overwhelming...

Charles did not even bother to hide his tears at that point. They streamed down his face and reddened his eyes as he lightly slapped Erik's cheeks. "No. No, Erik. No! You - You can't! Stay with me, Erik! Please! You're going to be fine. Just - "

"Charles." Erik opened his eyes. "Please. Leave."

"You think I can just do that?! Erik, I love you!"

"I know," Erik admitted. "I've known for a while, Charles. And as much as it kills me to admit it, the feeling must be mutual, considering how much you unwillingly get in my head... not in a telepathic sense."

Charles forced out a little laugh and he held Erik close. The metal bender just relaxed in his arms, and they watched the waves crash on the beach. The peace was short-lived, however.

"Erik, I can't just -"

"If you love me, you will." He slowly reached out to hold Charles's cheek. "Please, Charles. Do this for me." The telepath bit his lip and sobbed. "Please, Charles."

"Do you expect me to just act like nothing ever happened?!" Charles snapped hoarsely. "Because I can't forget you, Erik! Even if I wanted to!"

Erik stroked his cheek before lightly tapping his temple. "Yes, Charles. Yes, you can."

Charles scooted a little away from Erik. "No, no, Erik -"

"Please." Erik grabbed his hands again. "Please. Just let me die with my dignity, knowing my mother can rest in peace, knowing I can't hurt you anymore. A gun shot... The way a metal bender fell."

Charles just shook his head. "Erik, you're insane." He gently pressed his forehead against Erik's. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Read my mind. See for yourself."

Charles nodded and delved into Erik's mind. As the truth spilled out, so did many memories and emotions.

 _"I thought I was alone."_

 _"You're not alone. Erik, you're not alone."_

 _"What do you know about me?"_

 _"Everything."_

 _"There's so much more to you than you know."_

 _"You ready for this?"_

 _"Let's find out."_

Charles gulped as raw emotions overwhelmed his senses, and he forced himself to replay those memories for Erik's sake.

"Thank you, my friend. Now I can sleep..." Erik shut his eyes. "In peace..."

"Good night, my friend."

Erik nodded slightly, and Charles felt his heartbeat go away, slowly and peacefully. He did not release Erik, but he released the frozen minds.

And, for Erik, once they returned to the manor, Charles released his own.


	4. Jealous

4) Jealous

Plot: Erik is jealous of Moira and Logan. XMFC/DOFP

"So... who is Moira to you?"

Charles looked up from the chessboard and quirked an eyebrow at his opponent. "I beg your pardon?"

"The human woman," Erik clarified impatiently. "Brown hair. Thin. Pretty." Although Erik would admit he had seen more attractive people, particularly the professor in front of him. "Who is she to you?"

The telepath flushed and cleared his throat. "Erik, I beg your pardon but..."

"You already said that," Erik pointed out amusedly.

"Erik, she's just a friend... someone I met before you. She needed our help. She's doing all she can to learn all about mutations." Charles found himself smiling a little. "It's admirable, really."

Suddenly, the telepath heard the chess pieces rattle faintly. And when he looked up inquisitively at the metal bender, he could have sworn he saw Erik's jaw tighten and his eyes momentarily burn with... rage.

Charles would not read his friend's mind. Still, Erik was starting to scare him. What had he said? What was wrong?

"But, well, she's not my girlfriend, if that's what you're implying. Why - Why do you ask? Erik?"

Erik blinked and looked at Charles stoically, as if nothing happened. "Your turn."

"Erik, is something wrong?"

 _Damn humans, manipulating everyone. Damn human girl. That smile... I should cause that, not her._

"Not at all."

xxx

Logan shifted a little in his seat. Charles looked a little pissed after seeing Erik, but Erik was crimson, scary even. Heck, he was making the Wolverine uncomfortable he was that angry!

Logan had no idea what made the metal bender such a hothead. Sure, Charles punched him, but Logan thought even Magneto was not that less of a man. It was just one punch!

Then, Logan realized Erik was not mad at Charles. He was mad at him.

His glaring eyes would have burnt Logan a thousand times over if he were Scott. Still, Logan was clueless. He did not believe he could have done anything to make him that angry. Unless he was that sensitive and remembered that comment he made ten years ago...

"Erik, don't be childish. If you have something to say, just say it and quit making Logan squirm."

Erik turned to the source of the icy voice, none other than Charles. "Logan? That's who this is? Who is this guy?"

"A friend," Charles answered curtly. He was not in the mood to speak to Erik. "A friend from the - "

"Just a friend? Or did you get over Moira that easily?"

"Kill me now," Logan muttered to himself as Charles gawked and glared at Erik.

"No, Erik. He is not. Will you stop jumping to bloody conclusions? It's just like you to do this sort of thing!"

Erik was unfazed. "And it's just like you to get involved with the wrong people."

"Oh, who are you? My keeper? Do you think I belong to you or something, you insufferable man? Hmm?"

This stunned Erik. Logan was a bit taken aback.

 _Is he... blushing? This is the same Magneto, right?_

"Charles -"

"You have no right to act so overprotective," Charles hissed. "Not after all these years of nothing, no contact, nothing."

"I - I couldn't..." Erik stopped and looked away. Logan relaxed a little during the awkward silence. At least Erik was not glaring at him.

Then, Erik spoke up again. "How did you lose them?" He asked Charles.

"The treatment from my spine affects my DNA."


	5. What's said is said

5) What's said is said  
Plot: Erik and Charles meet the Goblin King. (I own nothing. Jareth is from Jim Henson's _The Labyrinth._ )

"I apologize for my student's faux pas, sir."

"So this Peter did not mean to wish this Hank away?"

"Of course I -"

"No! My son did not mean to do that!"

"Dad, what are you even doing here?"

"I came as soon as I could. Charles told me about your little fight with Hank."

"He made me clean up the entire lab!"

"Because you made a mess in there!"

"But professor -"

"Anyway, what's said is said, my mutant friends. So you have two choices, Peter; forget Hank or run my labyrinth and rescue him."

"Eh, I'll take the former - Ow! Dad! Let go of my ear!"

"Who do you think you are anyway?"

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King."

"I apologize for our rudeness, your highness, but where is Hank exactly?"

"You're not being rude, Charles. Your boyfriend is though."

"I'm not his -"

"Hank is in my castle, which is in the center of the labyrinth. So, will any of you run the labyrinth for him?"

"I will."

"Charles, no! It's too dangerous.

"It amazes me how much faith you have in me."

"You're teaching. Let me get Hank. Your majesty, how long do I have?"

"Thirteen hours."

"Erik, no! May we go together?"

"Two runners? Your time will be split in half then."

"Well, what if we agree to not use our powers?"

"Powerless? Hmm... Fine, but you mustn't use them under any circumstances, or you'll both be severely punished. Understand?"

"Yes. Peter will stay home."

"Be careful, Dad, professor."

"You may go. There it is."

"By the way, why are you covered in glitter?"

"I'm Fae. It's natural to us, especially royalty."

"Well, keep it on your person. Fae? What is that, a kind of pixie?"

"Erik, don't be racist."

"I'm not a pixie, mutant. I'm Fae."

"Could've fooled me."

"Well, I was right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your lover is a mutant, and you're just a brooding ass."

"He's not my - "

"Good luck. Such a pity."


	6. You

6) You

Plot: This is just a poem that reflects Erik's thoughts about a certain someone.

Blue

Cold, Deadly, Icy, Powerful, Strange,

Penetration, Isolation, Invasion, Humiliation,

Forceful, Noticeable, Rigid,

Gentle, Composed,

New

Unique, Amazing, Unwavering, Selfless, Enigmatic,

Deception, Desertion, Persuasion, Hesitation,

Odd, Amusing, Relieving,

Rage, Serenity,

True

Charming, Pure, Smiling, Infuriating, Naive,

Temptation, Gratification, Tension, Interruption,

Dangerous, Headstrong, Strategic,

Eternal, Promising,

Glue

Controlling, Trying, Flying, Falling, Crying,

Eruption, Frustration, Precipitation, Reflection,

Flawed, Stumbling, Forgiving,

Omnipresent, Loving,

You,

Charles


	7. Just a kiss

7) Just a kiss

Plot: Charles walks in on Erik and Raven kissing. XMFC

Erik studied the young, blue-skinned woman in front of him. She was truly something amazing, someone beautiful, Raven. He was not in love with her on an emotional level, but her mutant beauty was astonishing and too incredible not to love and enjoy.

No, he felt connected to someone else entirely.

Nevertheless, when she pressed her lips against his, Erik simply kissed back. He was not about to upset Raven any further. (He sensed Hank had to do with her sudden insecurity. They had been pretty close.) Besides, even though she was in his bed naked, he did not have to act lustfully. She was still a child, who probably had no true feelings for him whatsoever. He was a man whose head and heart were set on killing Shaw, unless one counted how his heartbeat quickened during encounters with _someone..._

They heard someone knock. Then, the door swung open without a warning. When Erik saw who it was, he froze.

"Erik? I'm sorry if you were asleep. But I need to go over our plan again so I'll be sure we're ready. I won't mention Shaw, but I do think we should - " Charles stopped talking and moving. His eyes widened tremendously and his lips quivered ever so slightly as he stared at the couple owlishly.

Startled and embarrassed, Raven abruptly the kiss. "Charles, I -"

"Go put some clothes on," Charles hissed, his eyes never leaving Erik's. "Now."

Raven rolled her gold eyes but quickly stood up to grab her robe. "Why, does this _embarrass_ you, Charles?" Charles gave no answer, and she did not wait for one. Soon, the two men were alone, Erik in his bed and Charles standing and openly glowering at him.

The metal bender cleared his throat and forced himself to meet the telepath's eyes. "She was insecure -"

"And that's how you make her feel better?" Charles snapped. "How you build confidence? Convince her to sleep with you?"

Erik gritted his teeth. "Don't jump to conclusions, Charles. She came to me. I imagine Hank said something unfavorable about her true form."

Charles stopped glaring at Erik and began pursing his lips. "Hank wouldn't do that, would he?"

Erik rolled his eyes. "Really, Charles? Just because he's a genius, doesn't mean he'd rather make out with the blonde over the blue girl! You know how Hank views his own mutation and his obsessive work over that stupid cure."

"But..." Charles suddenly found the bedroom's carpet fascinating. "Why did she come to you... and not me, her brother?"

"Probably because she knew what you would say if she tried to tell you how she felt." Erik suppressed a smile and leaned back. "Besides, it would be weirder to sleep with your own brother as opposed to a tall, dark, handsome, mysterious stranger, wouldn't it?"

Charles scowled and sat on the bed. "So you don't think..."

"She has feelings for me?" Charles nodded meekly, and Erik shrugged. "I can see why that would worry you, given my background, but I honestly don't think so. I do think she tried to sleep with me, but that's obviously not the same thing."

"And you?" Erik chuckled darkly.

"You ask too many questions."

"Well, I need to know, my friend."

Erik rolled his eyes again. "Charles, I understand your concerns, but I promise that I won't try to take advantage of Raven. Besides, don't we have bigger, more important things to worry about?"

"Erik?" He looked up at the telepath, whose eyes had softened a measure. "You can tell me. I promise I won't be upset. I just need to know."

"Why? Raven -"

"It's not about Raven." Charles flushed and looked down at the carpet again. "Nevermind. Good night, Erik." He stood up and left, leaving Erik puzzled and wishful.

 _Of course I'd make out with the wrong sibling._ With depressing thoughts, Erik stood up, turned off the lights, return to his bed, and slept. Personal affairs could wait. Tomorrow mattered, and tomorrow he would murder his creator.


End file.
